Let's Get These Teens' Hearts Beating Faster
by Punk-Princess93
Summary: Marianne Hemingway a sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts is best friends with the Golden Trio. How would Harry feel once finding out the Marianne liked Malfoy? What kind of action would he take? Does Malfoy share the same feelings as Marianne?
1. Chapter 1

I waved at my parents through the train's window until I couldn't see them. I sat back down and opened the book I had been carrying. It was a muggle book. I lived in the Muggle World and to be more specific, Harry Potter's next door neighbor. We grew up together not knowing we were wizard and witch or that he was the Chosen One. My father's a muggle and my mom a pureblood witch. Funny how she managed to marry a muggle. She told me that her parents threatened her to disown her if she married my dad and they did. And they did because Gabriella Samuels is now happily married to David Hemingway.

"There you are!" A familiar voice yelled out opening the compartment door. It was none other than my neighbor and best friend.

"Hello Harry." I got up hugging him. "Where are the others?"

"Prefect duty. They'll be back later."

I nodded and sat back down and Harry across from me. "So how was your summer, I mean after I left."

"Nothing really happened. Julian came back from Romania, he told us about the dragons and his work there and oh he met this lovely girl but she wasn't able to come with him. We're inviting her over for Christmas. Let's just hope she's sane."

Harry laughed and I did the same until someone opened the compartment door. "Marianne!" Hermione engulfed me in a tight hug and I returned it. She then pulled away to let me hug Ron too.

We caught up on our summer and the guys discussed about Quidditch. As much as I wanted to enter in their conversation Hermione held me back with her questions.

"So...did anything happen between you and Ron?"

I noticed her blushing and she answered quickly. "No. Why would something happen?"

This denial was frustrating. She thought we didn't know about her feelings towards Ron and his feelings towards her as well. I shook my head in frustration and let the subject go since it wasn't going anywhere.

We were almost there and something felt weird. Usually, Malfoy would come and make a snide remark and after arguing a bit he's leave. However, he didn't stop by this time. I didn't even know why I wanted him to come. I shook it off and went to change with Hermione.

The train came to a stop as we started to get off of it. "Harry, you coming?" I asked seeing that he didn't make an attempt to get off the train.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." He answered with a small smile.

I nodded and went to the carriages with the others.

"Hermione, I have a feeling this year's going to be different." I said while gazing at the castle.

"Good different or bad different?"

"I'm not sure...maybe a little bit of both. Don't worry it's just how I feel about this year." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"But, you always seem to be right about it."

"Let's just hope I'm wrong and that everything's going to be fine." Then I chuckled. "Oh come on Hermione, not everything I predict happens. I don't have powers or anything."

"Maybe you do." She whispered to herself, but I heard it and ignored it. It was silly if you ask me. I doubt I have any kind of power other than being a witch.

During the feast, I noticed that Harry still hadn't come. My eyes went to the Slytherin table and searched for the platinum blond haired boy, but he wasn't there either. I started to get suspicious. These two must have gotten into a fight again.

Just as that thought came, Harry entered the Great Hall and approached the Gryffindor table. He had a bruise on his eye and I winced seeing it. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I followed his gaze and saw he was looking at Malfoy who was glaring back at him then it turned to a smirk.

"Let it go, Harry. He's not worth it." I tapped his shoulder lightly before turning back to my dinner.

I couldn't help but glance at the blond haired boy and noticed how he had changed. He had become even paler than before and always had a frown or a cold look during the whole dinner. He didn't even laugh or smirk either.

"Marianne?" I turned to Harry. "I've got something to tell you, let's go to the common room." I nodded and quickly got up.

"Aren't Hermione and Ron coming?" I asked. It seemed something important by the tone of his voice. The others should know about this.

"They already know. Come on."

I shrugged and followed him to the Gryffindor common room. He whispered the password and we entered. No one was there yet, the dinner wasn't even over.

We sat down on the couch and stared at the fireplace for a while. "Are you going to tell me?"

He snapped out of what he was thinking and said "Yes...Let me start off by saying. The Weasleys finally opened their shop-"

"Oh Merlin's beard! Really? I wish I could have visited if someone-" I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. "Had told me."

"You could always come during Christmas, you know?" I rolled my eyes knowing he was right.

"Anyway. I saw Malfoy...and I followed him. He went to Borgin and Burkes." He stopped then continued. "I don't know what he was looking for. I just know that it has to do with a closet. I'm telling you there's something behind it." He stopped yet again to hear what I had to say.

"I'm not sure it means anything Harry." I paused then something clicked. "You don't think he's...a Death Eater, do you?" I whispered the last part. You don't know who might be eavesdropping or hearing us.

"That's exactly what I was thinking and he's planning something."

"I doubt that. He can't be one of them, he's too young. There has to be some rule about it-"

"Maybe Voldemort's getting as many followers as he can, especially within the walls of Hogwarts."

Now that made sense, but something was telling me that Malfoy's not a Death Eater or was I just denying it because I didn't want him to be? Again with the second thoughts on him, I shook it off.

"People might be coming. I suggest we stop talking about this." I said after a long silence.

Harry nodded and we engaged into another topic as slowly people entered the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I woke up late and almost missed breakfast. Hermione managed to get me some toast before classes started. I had Transfiguration first with Ron then Potions with all the three of them then Charms alone for now. I sighed and headed to my first class with Ron. We were about to sit together when a blond girl cut me off and sat next to Ron. It was then I recognized that it was Lavender Brown. I hated her, but she didn't know it yet because I was faked a smile when she talked to me, mainly other thing that I hated about her is that she's obsessed with Ron. It was slightly obvious that he didn't like her much, but I think he also like the attention he was getting from girls. I sighed and looked around trying to find a seat. Unfortunately, the only seat available was next to Malfoy.

I groaned lowly and made my way over to the vacant seat without making any eye contact with him. I was just glad Pansy wasn't in this class or she would bite my head off.

I heard him grunt which meant he noticed my presence next to him. Without looking at him I said "This was the only seat available, Malfoy."

"Oh I see, the Weasley ditched you for babble mouth." I could feel him smirk without even glancing at him. I didn't know why I didn't dare stare at him.

"He didn't ditch me." I snapped at him. "Blondie cut me off and sat down before I did. She's irritating." I was slowly getting angry and gripped the end of the desk hard.

Malfoy didn't press the matter any further and kept his mouth shut. Was he afraid of seeing me angry or just didn't want to upset me even more? Those two were implausible reasons. It turned out that McGonagall entered the class which made perfect sense.

During the lesson, I heard Malfoy whisper to me. "She's a slut if you ask me."

That caught me off guard and my eyes widened. This time, I really looked over at him with a questionable look. Was he agreeing with me? Lavender being a slut might be possible, but I wasn't too sure.

"How do you know that?" I whispered back.

"I heard Millicent telling Pansy that she slept with a few Ravenclaws already and that she's targeting Weasley."

I looked over at the two and Lavender was trying to hold Ron's hand and was sitting rather close to him. He was trying to scoot away from her, but the girl was strong enough to hold him back.

"Don't tell anyone I told you."

"Why would you even tell me this?" I asked curiously.

He stayed quiet for a moment and didn't answer me. He now had his full attention to McGonagall and to the lesson. I sighed and thought to do the same not wanting to get behind already. However, the whole time I was looking over at Ron and Lavenderwondering what Hermoine's reaction would be. She still had no idea about Lavender's feelings towards out best friend.

Class was over soon and Malfoy was the first one out. Wonder what was wrong with him. I caught up with Ron once Lavender was gone.

"What was that about with Lavender?" I asked him.

"I have no idea. She was sitting too close to me and...she smells nice." He answered with a small smile.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you like her?"

"I don't...but I'm liking the attention she's giving me. I never get attention from girls, Marianne you know that. It's always Harry!" He was getting slightly annoyed.

"What about Hermione?" I blurted out without even thinking.

Ron seemed to have stopped walking and stared at the floor for a moment then shook his head, not answering me and walked ahead. I ran catching up with him and noticed he was in deep thought so I didn't press on the matter.

We reached the Potions classroom. This year Slughorn was teaching us, apparently he used to be my mother's teacher and she also was a member of his club. I paired up with Hermione and waited for class to begin. Slughorn wanted us to make a potion called 'Draught of the Living Dead' and whoever finished first and made it right, they would be rewarded a potion called 'Felix Felicis' that grants good luck. Being paired up with Hermione I was confident that we would win it.

Throughout making it, Hermione was trying to cut the Snake fangs like the book had instructed but it wasn't working. I looked over at Harry and he was crushing it then dropping it into the potion. I walked over to him without Slughorn noticing and glanced at his book and saw that the instructions were corrected.

"Harry! Are you cheating?" I whispered harshly.

"No. I didn't have the book with me so I grabbed the one from this room. It looks like someone corrected it." Harry answered and carried on making his potion.

I walked back to my place and said "Maybe we should just crush it, I mean it worked for Harry."

"No! The book states that we should cut it, not crash it!" She snapped at me.

We kept arguing until Slughorn made his way to Harry and Ron's potion and they seemed to have finished and made it right. Hermione was shocked and groaned in frustration whereas I was stunned and clapped along with the others. Now I was interested in that book and who it belonged to.

When class was over, I walked next to Harry and asked if I can take a look at his book. "No." He simpled said and pulled the book closer to him.  
I sighed and thought I'd have to sneak and steal it away from him at some point.

After classes were over, we made our way to the common room. Hermione started on her homework already meanwhile I was thinking of how to get that book. I looked over at Harry and saw that he was reading it again. I crept up behind him and tried to read. Suddenly, he snapped the book shut and his arms went for my neck as he pulled me to him. I tried to get away and yelled out for him that he was hurting me. Of course, I was faking it and he didn't believe so he pulled me harder and I fell on the couch with my legs on his lap. Force of habit, I got the pillow closest to me and hit him with it as we laughed.

We calmed down in a few minutes time. "Why you don't want me to read it?"

Harry shrugged and surprisingly handed it over to me. "Here. I guess I don't have a reason, but don't dare tell anything about this to Hermione or Ron."

I nodded and opened the book to the first page and said out loud what I had just read "Half-Blood Prince...who's the Half-Blood Prince?"

"I don't know. That's what I was trying to figure out."I looked through it and noticed almost everything was corrected. Then something caught my eye. It was spells that I've never heard of. "Harry, look at this."

I handed the book over to him to see. "I've never heard of these before. Let me just try one." He pulled out his wand, but I stopped him.

"No! It could be dangerous. Who knows what these spells can do. Maybe it's dark magic, we can't be too sure."Harry slowly put his wand away and sighed knowing I was right, but I knew that he was going to try them when I wasn't around and that scared me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I couldn't stop thinking about what Malfoy had said about Lavender. Pansy and Millicent gossiped as much as Lavender so the rumor about her might be true or it might not. They were Slytherins, she was a Gryffindor. Those girls would make up any type of story to ruin a Gryffindor's image or anyone's for that matter.

"Marianne!"

I turned around to see Ginny. "Yes?" I responded and closed the book I was reading.

"Fancy going to Hogsmeade this weekend? I know that the Halloween balls like three weeks away, but we have to find a dress early before the good ones are all out."

"Sure, sounds fun." I said smiling.

"Great, it'll just be you, me, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati." Ginny said then walked away.

Hearing the last two girls' names made me regret agreeing to go with them. I didn't know how Hermione was going to tolerate this trip with them. Probably we'd find an excuse and leave them after buying out dresses.

Which reminded me that I didn't have a date for the ball. None of the boys asked me yet. I didn't mind really, there was still enough time and I wasn't too crazed to have a date let alone a boyfriend. However, I had my eyes on a few cute boys. They were seventh years and I doubted that they'd ask me.

I had a feeling that Cormac McLaggen was going to ask Hermione. He had been eying her for a long time now, although she didn't give him her attention the boy never stopped flirting with her.

Today was the tryouts for Quidditch and Harry was captain. I was thinking of trying out as a chaser along with Ginny and Ron as a keeper. Ron was a nervous wreck, Ginny was confident and I on the other hand was emotionless. I wasn't nervous nor confident and thought that I would do my best and see how it would turn out. And having the captain as my best friend didn't make much of a difference in the decision of choosing the players. I knew Harry would look past the fact that I was his friend and judge me by my skills, same went to Ron and Ginny.

The chasers were first to tryout. Like I said I would do my best. I waved at Hermione who was sitting on the bench to watch the tryouts or to be more specific Ron. After trying out, Harry congratulated me giving me a side hug then I flew over to Hermione.

"Here to support Ron?" I teased.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm here to support you guys as well." She said too quickly and I shrugged sitting down next to her. "Congratulations by the way, you were fantastic!"

"Thank you!" Harry had announced the Beaters and the Chasers who made it and I was so excited and happy to see that I got in along with Ginny and Katie Bell.

Now it was the keepers turn. Each keeper stood at the goal hoops. Ron had turned pale and almost green. He always had problems with his nerves. I looked around the stands and noticed Parvati and Lavender. I glared at them without them noticing and went back to watch the keepers.

Cormac managed to save four penalties out of five. On the last one, he went to the wrong direction and wasn't able to save it and he grunted as he landed on the ground. Now it was Ron's turn. Before I could yell a cheer, an annoying voice interrupted me. "Good luck, Ron." It was Lavender. I was expecting Hermione to say that instead.

"Woohoo! Go Ron!" I cheered after he saved four penalties in a row and the fifth one as well. I jumped up and down excitedly with Hermione. We decided to head down and congratulate Ron's brilliant tryout. I noticed that Cormac was arguing with Harry about something and I only could catch that he was angry for not getting a second shot.

"Well done, Ron. You flew really well." I started to say but Hermione cut me off.

"You did brilliantly, Ron!"

I smirked seeing a grumpy Lavender storming off the pitch. She must have had overheard out conversation. On our way back Ron couldn't stop telling us about how he saved those penalties.

"I was better than McLaggen. Did you see how he missed the fifth penalty as if if he was Confunded."

I noticed Hermione's cheek growing a deep shade of pink and I tried my best not to gasp. Apparently, Harry had also noticed this as we exchanged looks. However, Ron didn't since he was too engrossed into describing his tryout.

We made our way to the Great Hall and I glanced at the Slytherin table by reflex to notice that Malfoy wasn't there. Millions of thoughts were running through my mind of where he could be, but were interrupted by someone who was trying to catch my attention.

"Hello, Marianne." It was a seventh year Hufflepuff called Ryan, I think. "You probably don't know me, but I'm Ryan Charlton." I was right.

"Hi, Ryan." I said blushing. This boy was not that bad looking, but if he were to ask me I would turn him down.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to go to the Halloween ball with me." He said with a grin.

I glanced at the Gryffindor table to see my friends were already there. Hermione was giving me the thumbs up and Ron looked confused and Harry...well his expression was hard to read. I wasn't sure if he it disappointment or confused or displeased.

"I would have to say no, but thank you for asking Ryan." I said as gently as I could and noticed how his grin turned to a frown.

Ryan just nodded and head back to his table with his head hung low. I walked over to my table and sat down next to Hermione. She slapped my arm and I yelped "Ow, what was that for?"

"An incredibly cute seventh year just asked you to the ball, why did you turn him down?"

"How would you know what conversation they had over there, Hermione?" Ron asked curiously.

Hermione and I rolled our eyes not bothering to respond. "I don't know, I just didn't want to go with him is that so wrong?"

"No." I heard Harry say simply without looking up.

"Thank you, Harry." I said and I noticed him smile a little. "It's fine Hermione. I'll just wait for another guy to ask me and if someone won't I'll just go to the ball by myself I'm fine with that."

"No one wants to go alone, Marianne." Hermione said it like a fact, well in fact it wasn't.

"Well, I wouldn't mind going alone. Can we drop this conversation?" I said as they started another subject.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend came and we were in the carriage on our way to Hogsmeade. Honestly, I didn't know why I agreed to go with them probably because I wouldn't go alone to find a costume. At least Hermione was with me, we could just ditch them at any point and get Ginny too.

We made it to one of the stores and looked around to see various outfits and costumes. I didn't know what I was going to go as. A pirate sounded good, but I wasn't sure. I heard Parvati's squeal and turned to see she was admiring a costume.

"Lavender, what do you think?" She asked beaming.

"It's cute, but I doubt your date would like to see you in something more...revealing." Lavender winked and I scoffed at that and whispered to Hermione.

"When can we ditch them?"

"Not now! Let's look around maybe we'll find something if not we'll go."

I nodded. It was hard to find something that you're not even sure what you're looking for. Hermione didn't seem to know either so I asked.

"What are you going as?"

She stopped thinking hard, it was obvious she didn't have a clue what she wanted. "I'm not sure...That's the point of looking around, it will give me an idea of what I want the least. What about you?"

"I don't know either. I was thinking maybe a pirate, but I-" I stopped in mid sentence when my eyes landed on a costume. It was the perfect pirate costume I've seen around. "Hermione this is it. I want this!" I said holding up the outfit as she approached me.

"Don't you think it's a bit...short? I mean the skirt-"

"Oh come on, live a little. This is perfect, exactly what I want." I said beaming and holding it close to me. "Let me just try it first."

I went to the changing rooms and closed the curtain. Little did I know that Parvati and Lavender were in the curtains next to mine. I eavesdropped while putting on the outfit.

"What is she even doing here with us?" I recognized it to be Lavender's voice.

"You know her and Ginny are good friends and I personally like her. She's ok."

"No, she's not. Not when she's the one stopping me to get to Ron. They're always together."

"Well what do you expect, they've been best friends since first year. Merlin Lavender!"

"I meant that she likes him, more like in love with him and I think Ron has feelings for her too. I don't want her to steal my Won-Won away from me!"

Won-Won? I thought disgusted at the new nickname she gave to Ron. I stopped listening to their conversation angry at them already and headed out to see how I looked.

"Wow, Marianne. That costume suits you well. You should get it." Ginny said standing next to me.

"Thanks." I smiled softly and turned around to look for Hermione.

A few seconds later, she came out, well stormed out actually with a Queen of Hearts costume. She looked gorgeous in it, but I refrained myself from saying anything knowing she overheard the girls' conversation.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You don't like the dress? Did something happen? If anything you look beautiful in it." Ginny tried to cheer her up but with no avail.

"I-I-want t-to leave!" She was choking on her words and I became worried.

"Ok, let's go buy these and head to the Three Broomsticks, sound good?" I said heading back to change. She nodded and did the same.

"I think I'm going to stay here with them. I'll catch up with you later." Ginny said just as we came out and gave Hermione a comforting hug and left to find a costume herself.

After buying the outfits, we headed to the Three Broomsticks and ordered some butterbeer. I sighed seeing Hermione's expression. I hesitated before sitting next to her and giving her a side hug.

"No need to tell me. I heard."

She looked up at me with her red eyes and sniffed then shook her head. "I don't know why I'm so upset over something so fullish."

"You have every right to, she wants to push you away and get to Ron. Let's face it, you can't just sit here and be all happy when there's someone out to get the man you love, especially when that person is Lavender."

She glared at me and said "I am NOT in love with him!"

"Yes you are, everyone knows it Hermione other than you and Ron. It's kind of annoying seeing you two are in love with each other and neither one realizes that. I'm just saying that, you need to get to him before anyone else does. I don't want to see you like this." I said rubbing her back.

"Ok, fine. Yes I love him, but I don't know what to do!" She said feeling a bit better after confessing her feelings.

"Well, you already have something that's going to make Ron jealous." I smirked and she stared at me confused. "Cormac, he's going to ask you for the Halloween dance. He's been flirting with you every since we got back to Hogwarts."

"But, he's...repulsive! And has a weird obsession with his pinky." Hermione said with annoyance and disgust.

I laughed agreeing with her. "Yes, but Ron seems to hate him."

Before she could say anything, we felt two persons sitting next to us. We looked up to see Harry and Ron.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked surprised. They didn't tell us they were coming to Hogsmeade.

"Well, we thought it would be a good idea to get our costumes now not wanting to leave it for the last minute." Harry answered.

"Actually, I wanted to wait for another week but Harry insisted that we come now." Ron said glaring at him.

I looked next to them to see bags. "Oh looks like you already bought your costumes! So...who are you going as?"

"The grim!" Ron announced proudly.

"A vampire." Harry said casually.

"Nice." I said and they looked at me and Hermione expecting us to tell.

Hermione was about to say, but I cut her off "You boys just have to wait and see." I noticed Harry taking a peek at my bag and extended his hand to open it and get a better look.

I slapped his hand. "Hey! You'll get to see it at the dance."

He rolled his eyes. I turned to look at Hermione who was glaring at Ron. He noticed and asked her confused "Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?"

I patted her hand under the table and she looked at me, calming down. "Sorry." She mumbled, but Ron didn't seem to hear.

"I didn't catch that."

"Nothing. Marianne, let's just go." She said getting up to leave.

"But why?" Now I was confused. Everything was fine.

"Yeah. We just got here and were planning on leaving with you two." Harry said glancing back and forth at me and Hermione.

She was looking at me pleadingly wanting to leave which I didn't understand why, but had no choice. "It's alright, Harry. We'll meet up with you both at the castle." I gave them a small smile before leaving with Hermione. However, I was stopped by a grip on my wrist. I turned around to see it was Harry.

"I need to talk to you when we get back." His tone was somewhat serious with a hint of nervousness.

I nodded and he let go of me and I quickly followed Hermione out of the Three Broomsticks.


	5. Chapter 5

On our way to the castle, it was complete silence. Hermione didn't say anything and I didn't dare to ask and waited till we were safe in our dorms.

"Alright, care to tell me what's wrong? Why were you glaring at him?" I asked her once putting away my costume. I sat down next to her on her bed and rubbed her back.

"I don't know, I was just upset about this whole thing and I don't want to see Ron and Lavender together. He seems to like her I guess." She answered looking down and I sighed.

"What made you think that? Maybe he doesn't like her."

"Yeah? Then why hasn't he made a move on me yet?" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"Oh come on, you know Ron...He's shy, I doubt he likes her. Lavender sat next to him during Transfiguration and Ron was trying his best to keep a space between them." I explained and hoped she'd feel a bit better.

"She was sitting next to him?"

I sighed giving up. She looked at the bad side of the picture. We sat down in silence again and it helped us calm down. Hermione seemed to have cooled down since she hugged and apologized for yelling, I nodded and hugged her back then said "Don't give up on this just yet."

She smiled softly at me and I mirrored her and poked her sides making her jump a little and laugh. "What did Harry want earlier?"

"Oh, he just wanted to talk. He sounded serious, but I dunno."

"You two have been talking a lot lately in private...Is something going between you two?" She asked carefully and I laughed at that.

"Of course not. I don't see him like that and I'm sure he feels the same. Besides, Ginny seems to fancy him, don't you think so?"

"She does and she's planning to make a move before someone else beats her to it." Hermione said and I was impressed wishing I had the guts to do the same if I liked someone.

"Well, I'm going to do some homework. Care to join me?" She said and got up to get her books.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No, I'm going out for a walk till the boys get here. I'll see you later." With that I walked out of our room and left the common room.

The halls seemed to be a little quiet, well only the floor which I was on to be exact. A few students passed then the area seemed deserted. It was nice to be alone in my thoughts, but I wished I had brought a book with me to read, it was the perfect place right now other than the library. I looked around trying to spot a bench to sit on and once I did, someone seemed to be sitting on it. I recognized the person immediately. That bright blonde hair could be spotter miles from here.

I wasn't sure if Malfoy had sensed someone walking around him. He seemed to stare into space, in his thoughts, in an other world or maybe his own little world. His stare was intense, the expression on his face turned to anger all of a sudden. I debated whether to walk in the other direction or just keep walking forward. However, before I could decide which way to take his voice startled me.

"I know you're here Hemingway." Malfoy didn't look up but his stare loosened a bit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after approaching him, but didn't sit down.

"You and I both know I'm not going to answer so why bother." He said simply and slightly smirked knowing he was right when he heard my huff.

"It never hurts to ask, Malfoy." I muttered then sat down on the end of the bench keeping enough space between us. Draco was a little shocked, but quickly hid it. "Why aren't you with your little friends?"

"You and I both know I'm not going to answer so why bother." I mimicked him and this time it was my turn to smirk while he scoffed.

"Don't use my own words against me, Hemingway."

"Or what? They're just words, why get upset over it. I was just kidding with you." Now I was shocked at what I had said. Kidding with Malfoy? That had never happened before. He didn't argue back and we just sat there awkwardly until he spoke up.

"Anyone asked your pathetic ass to the dance?"

"What's it to you?"

"I was only making conversation! By the tone of your voice I'm guessing not."

"Actually, someone did ask me and I said no." I pointed out. "I suppose no one wants to go with a ferret."

"How dare you?" By now he was glaring at me. "I'm not even going to the stupid dance. It's not my scene, I have more important things to attend to."

"Right and what is your scene, Malfoy? A high society event or perhaps a murder scene?"

"I am no murderer!" He yelled and had his wand pointed at me.

Draco was shaking and ready to tear up, but controlled himself by glaring straight into my eyes. I had my hand on my own magical stick prepared to block any spells thrown at me. Fortunately, he slowly lowered his wand and quickly ran leaving me wondering what was that all about.

I sat there for a few minutes until hearing a familiar voice calling me. "Marianne?" It was Harry. "Hermione told me you went for a walk." He ran towards me then stopped right in front of me catching his breath.

"I'm here, what did you want to talk about?" I pulled him to sit down next to me on the bench.

"Well, I..." He was nervous. "This going to be hard for me, I haven't told anyone this not even Ron or Hermione I guess I'm afraid."

"Just spill it, no reason to be afraid...unless you have a deep dark secret we don't know about."

"Oh no, it's nothing like that." He laughed lightly and I said "Good."

"Ok, I'm just going to say it...I'm going to ask Ginny to the dance." He whispered the last part, but I heard him clearly.

I smiled at that knowing that Ginny liked him and she would beam once he'd ask her.

"I'm just scared that Ron wouldn't approve."

"Why? He'd be glad that his sister is going out with someone as great as you Harry and it helps that you're his best friend so I'm sure he knows that Ginny would be safe with you." I put my hand on his shoulder letting him know that I support him in this.

"I'm not sure. I'm just going to give it a try and see, but what if she doesn't like me like that?"

I bit my lip to keep me from laughing at how nervous and worried he was. "Trust me. It will turn out well. All you have to do is ask her."

"You're right. Thanks, Marianne you're a great friend." He grinned giving me a hug.

I laughed and hugged him back. "Well I try to be."


	6. Chapter 6

Classes were over and the Trio wanted to hang out in the common room, but yet again I wanted to be alone for a bit. Harry finally asked Ginny to the dance and was extremely excited. I was glad that he was happy. It had been a long time since the tragic event last year. A tear dropped on my cheek remembering Sirius.

I was wandering alone in the hallways, on the second floor. I approached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and heard crying. Curiosity took over me and went in to see who it was. Luckily, Myrtle wasn't there. I didn't feel like putting up with her then.

As I entered the bathroom completely the sobbing got closer and I saw Draco with his face down in the sink. I made sure not to make some noise, but soon after he looked up at the mirror and noticed me standing there. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't even think how to act. It's the first time I've seen him cry.

"What are you doing here?" He pulled out his wand and sent a spell at me, but I blocked it.

He kept doing it again and again until he felt it was no use and got tired giving up. He slid down on the floor with his hands covering his face.

"Just leave and don't you dare say what you saw!" Draco whispered harshly not bothering to look up.

I pursed my lips and did something I normally wouldn't think of doing. I walked up to Malfoy and sat down next to him. I hesitated before putting my hand gently on his shoulder. I didn't know what he was going through, but everyone needs someone to talk to. I doubted that he was say anything to me, but it wouldn't hurt to try. I still had hope.

He was startled by my action and scooted away from me with disgust on his face. "You half-blood! How dare you touch me!"

"Ok, that's it! I'm trying to be nice to you and comfort you-"

"I don't want your comfort."

"Listen, I don't know what you're going through but you'll feel better if you talk to someone and-"

"And you think that someone is you?"

Then there was silence. Draco shook his head and groaned. "Why do you care?" He asked softly this time.

"What?"

"Why do you care?" He repeated loudly. "I'm your enemy, why do you care about me?"

"I...don't know." I answered looking at the floor. "I just saw you crying and felt this urge to comfort you, is that wrong?"

"Yes since I'm your enemy. I even attacked you and you're still here." He said with surprised tone.

I scooted closer to him like I was before and put my hand on his shoulder again, but this time he didn't pull back. "I'm not going to tell this to anyone. I don't see why I should."

"Because I've been crying and that's showing a weakness." He said now looking at me.

"It's ok to cry sometimes and letting things out. You'll feel better." I gave him a small smile. "Now what's on your mind?" I asked carefully doubting he would answer me.

"I can't believe we're even talking."

"Well, you tried to start a conversation the other day and I think it's my turn now."

Draco sighed and said "I...I'm scared."

"Of what?" I asked wondering what could he possibly be scared of.

"This yeas...everything's going to change. I just-" Tears started to form in his eyes.

"But change is good." I said not knowing what kind of change he was talking about.

"Not this kind of change." He looked down. I knew he was trying to hide something from me, but I couldn't help to wonder.

"Can I ask you something?" I said after a few moments. "It might be personal but-"

"Just ask."

"Are you a Death Eater?" I asked in a low voice.

Malfoy glared at me gripping his wand tightly. "And what would you do if I said yes?"

What would you do if you found out the person next to you was a Death Eater? Panic? Kill them? Attack? Run away? Especially when you're on the opposite of the war. Knowing this bit of information could change everything. I was also afraid that if Malfoy really was a Death Eater and told me he was, would he kill me on the spot? No that wouldn't be smart of him.

I stopped thinking since he was waiting impatiently for an answer. "Nothing."

"Nothing? You wouldn't run off telling Pothead about all of this?" He was surprised yet again.

"No." I simply said.

"Or kill me?"

"No."

"Or-"

"Nothing, ok? I won't do anything."

"Then why would you want to know?"

That question caught me off guard. I didn't have a reason other than curiosity. After what Harry told me, I had a feeling that he might be right but I just wanted to make sure. So I simply said "I'm curious."

Draco looked at me long and hard before opening his mouth and said the words I was afraid he would "Yes...I'm a Death Eater."

My heart started to beat faster. There was a little part in me that was hoping for a no. My expression changed from curious to stunned to frightened. Regardless, I still kept my cool and waited what would happen next.

"You're still here?" Draco asked confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" That was stupid of me to say.

"I could hurt you or even kill you right now!"

"I know...but I have a feeling you won't." I said looking into his eyes searching if what I said was true that he wouldn't lay a finger on me.

He sighed looking away and that was enough for me to know he wasn't going to attack me. Then suddenly he pulled out his wand and pointed it at my neck lifting it up. "Don't tell anyone about what happened here or else!" Malfoy said sternly and I nodded. He lowered his wand slowly and said "Good."

"So what does this mean? Are we friends now? I don't know how these things work."

"Don't you have friends? Blaise, Pansy and those bodyguards?"

"Yes, but that's different. I was sort of forced to be friends with them not spontaneously."

"Oh." I pitied him. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea to be friends, Draco."

"You called me Draco! That's a start, Hem- Marianne." He corrected himself at the end which made me giggle.

"I guess so." I gave him a genuine smile and to my surprise he returned it. It made him look friendlier and more approachable. I had a feeling that this friendship would have problems in the future. Good things don't last long.

Don't be a silent reader!  
Hope you liked this one :)


	7. Chapter 7

The common room seemed to be full on a Friday night. A few were doing homework and in the corner fifth year girls were gossiping and telling each other stories and of course Lavender and Parvati joined in their conversation. Whatever Lavender said the girls gasped and giggled whispering to each other.

Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess on the couch, Ron was winning of course and Hermione seemed to be into some book. I, on the other hand, was observing my surroundings and staring at the fireplace with a blank expression. You could say I was bored and wanted to do something for a change. It wasn't past curfew yet so without my friends noticing I got up and left the Gryffindor common room.

I had one place in mind and that the Room of Requirement. I always went there when I was bored or needed to be alone in my thoughts. The room wasn't that far from the common room. A few minutes later, I came face to face with a wall, the wall that separated me from my favorite place in the castle. Closing my eyes I pictured in my head the kind of place I wanted to be in and took the right steps for it to work. Once I opened my dark brown eyes I was met with the picture that I had in my head: my bedroom at home.

It was exactly the same with the lava lamp that I loved and all those muggle things that I enjoyed. I walked up to my stereo and put some muggle music in it. I liked every genre of music, but I felt like listening to some country. I plopped down on my bed and sighed happily.

Those few moments of peace didn't last long as the door opened and I jumped with fear. The blonde haired boy that I knew and called a new friend walked in with a shocked look then his expression turned to a glare. However, this time he didn't have his wand pointed at me like he used to.

"What are you doing?" The question we always asked once we saw each other. Quite frankly it was starting to get annoying.

"I was bored and decided to come here. What's your excuse?" I asked calmly.

He didn't answer at first and seemed to be thinking of an answer. Right then I knew he was hiding something from me. "The same excuse as yours." Draco finally answered.

I didn't buy his answer but decided to let it go, I wasn't in the mood to argue. "So what is here?" He sat down on the edge of the bed then looked at me "It looks like a bedroom." He seemed to have answered his own question and glanced around. He had a confused look on his face one he noticed the muggle objects and started to ask what they were.

"That's a lamp and that's a stereo. You place these." I held up a CD and demonstrated how the stereo worked. "In here and it plays music."

For a moment I saw fascination and astonishment it his eyes then it died down. "Muggle things are confusing." He exclaimed and I giggled.

"Only for you. It's actually easy. Their inventions and technology are amazing too. They're smart you know some even smarted than wizards." I stated and he scoffed.

"Right." He said sarcastically and turned his gaze to me. It was then that I had noticed his face. It was getting even more paler and his eyes were tired from which seemed sleepless nights. Something was troubling him and it wasn't good for his health.

"How are you feeling, Draco?" I asked him softly scooting over close to him and gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

Draco glanced at my hand for a second then looked away. He seemed to have been staring off into space, probably in his own world before I lightly shook him and made him answer me. "Worse."

"I can help you, Draco. Just tell me what's going on?"

"You can't help, no one can."

"I can try-" He cut me off.

"Didn't you hear me clearly? I said NO one can help me. I have to do this or else..." He whispered the last part to himself and I sighed knowing I could get nothing out of him.

"Are you going to attend the ball tomorrow?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

Draco shook his head. "You should you know? Cheer up a bit, I'm sure Parkinson would like you to escort her."

He tensed at the mention of her name and bit my lip trying not to laugh. "And I'm sure Scar-head would like to escort you." Now it was his turn and rolled my eyes.

"First of don't call him that." However, I knew that he would never stop calling Harry names. "Second, he's going with Ginny and I don't fancy him nor does he fancy me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He was back to his self again with the smirk plastered on his face. His signature smirk.

I rolled my eyes not wanting to respond to that. "And third, I'm going tomorrow unlike you and going to have fun even without a date. I've got my friends." I carried on with a smile.

"Your friends have dates, you wouldn't want to be a third wheel now would you?"

"Not all my friends." I smiled mischievously and his eyes widened.

"I'm not going save your breath!" He said shrugging his shoulder and letting my hand fall off of it.

"Oh come on! It's a costume party! No one will know who you are. You could drink a polyjuice potion so that no one would know about us. It's that simple, Draco. Just say yes." I gave him a pleading look that seemed to work with almost everyone. He would give in eventually if I kept nagging him and he knew it.

"Oh fine, I'll go." He said giving up like I had hoped.

I grinned and hugged him. He wasn't expecting it so he didn't hug me back and I pulled away quickly. "Sorry." I apologized blushing lightly. "I tend to hug people when I'm happy or excited."

"I noticed."

"So now all we need to do is to find a random bloke, kidnap him, lock him up in the broom closet, take a piece of hair and drop it in the potion. I already have just the right amount of it made in my dorm." I explained excitedly.

"You're saying it like it's easy."

"It is, my dear friend." I smirked and we engaged into another conversation before it was time for both of us to part and head to our common rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

"I thought you were joking!" Draco said angrily.

We were in Myrtle's bathroom and I holding a cup of polyjuice potion for Draco to drink. I had to make Ryan, the guy who asked me to the dance, drink a potion that knocked him out at least till morning, I hoped.

I rolled my eyes and handed the cup to him. "I wasn't, now drink."

"Who am I again turning to?"

"Ryan Charlton, seventh year, Hufflepuff." I answered and pushed the potion to his mouth.

"There is no way I'm going as a Hufflepuff!" He said sounding pissed and put the potion on the sink.

"No. I went through all this trouble just that you won't drink it? Just do it, it wouldn't hurt." I took it and forced him to drink, yet he still refused.

"Or do you want to go dressed like yourself and fool people that it's a costume?" I laughed sarcastically and Draco smirked making me frown.

"That's not a bad idea."

"No, no. Hermione will figure it out, when drinking the polyjuice potion you still have the your own voice. She'll find out straight away." I argued folding my arms across my chest.

After a few moments of silence Draco sighed. "You owe me, Hemingway."

I grinned handing the glass to him and waited for him to drink it. "You have to drink it all for it to last longer."

He groaned then started to take a sip. His face was priceless, he glared at me while drinking and once done he dropped the glass as it shattered on the floor. Draco looked like he could vomit in a second.

"How did it taste?" I asked curiously. The last time I drank was in second year and let me tell you Pansy tasted awful.

"Like a Hufflepuff, ugh!" He answered and I rolled my eyes.

A few seconds later, his face started to change. His blond hair turned into a dark shade of brown and his eyes into a deeper blue, his pale skin into a light tan. His body didn't change much, only a bit more built. He had transformed into Ryan successfully.

I smiled as he looked himself in the mirror. "Couldn't you choose someone good looking?"

"Such as yourself?" I joked and he glared at me. "Ryan's not that bad. Come to think, I wish I agreed to go with him."

"He's the one who asked you?"

"Yes, I didn't know why I even said no. Anyway, it seems that I'm already going with Ryan." I smirked and handed him Ryan's robes. "Follow a Hufflepuff to get in their common room."

"Alright, see you later then." He said and was about to leave when I asked.

"Hey, wait! What are you going as?"

"You'll see." He winked then left the bathroom.

"You know." The voice startled me and I turned around to see it was Myrtle. "If you don't want him, I could always have him." She said meaning the real Ryan and I chuckled before leaving Myrtle to moan alone in the bathroom.

I made my way to the Gryffindor common room to get ready. The girls had already started with their hair and some on their make-up making me late.

"Finally! The dance starts in three hours!" Parvati said making me sigh.

For me it was way to early so I decided to take a long shower. Once I was out and ready to start on my hair Lavender asked "So who's your date Marianne?"

"Ryan Charlton."

"Wait, I thought you said no to him." Hermione said confused.

"Yes, but that was foolish of me just like you said so I went and apologized and he was glad that I said yes." I lied hoping she didn't see right through me.

Her smile made me believe that she bought it so I resumed in getting ready. I took my time curling my hair and helped Hermione and Ginny while they helped me with make-up. Hours passed and soon it was time for the dance. I wore my pirate costume, Hermione a queen of hearts and Ginny a mermaid costume. They both looked gorgeous.

"Hermione, what's Cormac going as?" Cormac had asked her to the dance and she agreed just to make Ron jealous.

"A Greek God." She said rolling her eyes which made Ginny and I laugh.

"Typical." I said as we made our to the common room.

"What about Ryan?" Ginny asked.

"Huh? Oh." I blushed looking away. I had to get used to the name. "I don't know, he's leaving it a surprise I guess."

Once we reached the common room, two set of eyes were on us. Ron and Harry were waiting at the stairs. Ron's eyes didn't leave Hermione's and the same went to Harry and Ginny. At that moment, I wished I had someone that loved me.

Ron looked away, his face as red as his hair. I chuckled silently nudging Hermione as we walked down the stairs and headed outside. Soon, Harry with Ginny and Ron with Lavender came out.

"Would you like us to wait for you?" Ginny asked.

"It's ok. You guys go ahead, the boys will be here soon." I said assuring her with a smile and she nodded dragging Harry with her.

"Boys?" Came from Ron. "You two have a date? I thought you turned down Charlton?"

"I changed my mind." I said shrugging.

"Won-Won, let's go. People are waiting." Lavender whined and dragged 'Won-Won' to the Great Hall.

"I hate it when she calls him that." Hermione said annoyed. "You do know that Ryan is Cormac's best friend."

That made my laughter die and a frown to appear on my face. "What are you implying? He's not like him even if they are friends." I defended him, more like Draco which was even worse if she knew who I was really defending.

"Just be careful that's all." As she said that my eyes landed on a fake Greek God, Cormac McLaggen. He had the body for it I couldn't lie, but him being a jerk ruined everything.

However, my eyes didn't stay on his for long as I spotted his dark haired friend. He was wearing a werewolf costume. I almost didn't recognize him. As he approached I stared at him amused by his costume choice.

"A werewolf?" Was all I could come up with.

"You don't like it?" He asked unsure.

"No, I do. It's just that I didn't think you would put wear this." I said gesturing at his clothes.

"The real Ryan was going to wear the same as McLaggen." He said lowly and glanced at Cormac. "But luckily I managed to get this werewolf costume from someone."

"You stole someone's costume?" I whispered angrily.

"It won't be my problem tomorrow." Draco smirked and I shook my head. "I was going to say this to you earlier...you look gorgeous, my lady."

"A compliment, from you?" I said surprised. "Pigs must be flying."

"Just playing Ryan's part." He said defending himself. "You don't know who might be eavesdropping.

I tried my best not to laugh at his lame excuse and said as we entered the Great Hall "Right. Either way, thank you."


End file.
